Advances in technology have resulted in compact portable electronic devices. Portable electronic devices have been configured to be mounted to one or more wearable accessories. For example, a portable electronic device has been incorporated into a headgear or a harness that enables a user to wear the portable electronic device. However, such wearable accessories are often bulky (e.g., cumbersome) and/or are not aesthetically pleasing, which may deter use of the wearable accessory.